My Twilight Lover
by Darkness'sRebel
Summary: What if Umah had a chance for redemption with the chronoplast? A KainUmah fic. If you flame please be constructive.
1. Redemption and Correction

My Twilight Lover

Chapter One – Redemption and Correction

Umah clawed her way to the dead Sarafan warrior. Kain had been cocky and left her for dead not like when he watched the three traitors die. She should be dead but her magic was keeping her alive. She drank from the Sarafan and then drank from the other two. She teleported to the beginning of the wharves and killed more peasants. All her wounds were healed except for one, the wound in her heart. She had liked Kain as a friend and she felt horrible about betraying him. No that word wasn't strong, enough she felt as low as the human "cattle" that she feasted on. She was restored and she knew how she could fix things, she had to get to the chronoplast.

She teleported to the chronoplast and stepped into it's brilliant light. She was back at sanctuary she had half an hour to fix things. She crept into her room where she saw her past self brushing her hair. She grabbed her axe and decapitated her past self there would be no betrayal.

"Umah come out. We must talk with Kain." Vorador said. She saw Kain arguing with Vorador. "I don't need help Vorador. Help where it is not needed is usually no help at all." "But you need Umah." "No Vorador he is right. I have a feeling that I will not be needed." said Umah.

Kain went off and Umah tried not to think of him. She tried reading and hunting but succeded in neither. She had wanted to go and see Kain's victory, but she knew he wouldn't want her to. Kain came back victoriously a little before dawn. He knocked on Umah's door. "Come in Kain" she replied "Now my Queen we may rule Nosgoth." "I take it you were victorious then?" "Yes I was." and she kissed Kain. "Now Nosgoth belongs to the vampires.".


	2. Her Hidden Knowledge

Her Hidden Knowledge

50 years before Blood Omen 2

Umah was transformed now. She remembered her transformation 50 years before the year that Kain fell. Vorador had needed yet another bride and he wanted her. She had been on guard duty working yet another evening. She had felt him creeping behind her and quickly turned and stabbed at the shadows with her sword. Her reflexes weren't fast enough. She had been trained by the best Sarafan and still she wasn't quick enough. She relaxed since she couldn't feel his presence anymore. She ran a finger along her tattoos and remembered her training. She would not be afraid.

Then he lunged and grabbed her by the waist, she remembered darkness after that. Then she woke up and was in his castle, he had changed her into a vampire. The very thing she had been so determined to kill. She was hungry and he taught her to hunt. In time he learned that the trophy life didn't suit her ver6y well and let her work with the Cabal. At first it was just for his own amusement, but then she became valuable in the Cabal and so she was to guard Kain.

Vorador wanted to show her the Chronoplast so that the vampires may be saved if their current path failed them. They were inside and saw it's brilliant light. Vorador showed her a row of jars. "Umah do you know what these jars are for?" "No sire." "These jars are to ensure our immortality." "Sire you told me that all vampires are immortal." "No Umah only those who use these jars are truly immortal. You leave a personal effect of your in a jar and then if you ever make a fatal mistake" he shot her a knowing glance "Then you can fix it. This one is yours. Put a lock of your hair into it and be immortal. No humans even know of this place.". Umah cut a lock of hair and put it into the jar and replaced it on the shelf. Vorador put a piece of his skin into the jar. They were on the way home now and she was tired so she teleported them to sanctuary.


	3. The Beggining of the Reign

Disclaimer- I don't own Legacy of Kain so don't sue me. You won't get anything.

Authors Note- In case you haven't noticed I've been bending the rules a bit. Since this is my fic I think that I should get creative license. I've noticed that my reviewers have their own fics and use their own creative license. So I'm using creative license and that's all there is to it. No one's forcing you to read this fic. Reviews and flames are welcome but if you are flaming me please tell me why you are flaming me. I am using Raziel in this fic. I don't know what his role will be but it will be important. He never got thrown into the abyss so he still has his beautiful wings. On with the fic.

150 years later – A few moths after the Sarafan lords defeat

The Beginning of the Reign

After the battle was fought and the Sarafan lord thrown down where were they to rule? What better place than the vampire citadel, that had been the palace of the vampire guardians so long ago? It had been a long journey but they were finally at their proper place, their thrones. It was time to rule Nosgoth once again. The lieutenants all had their clans and they existed in an uneasy harmony. The mortals were mostly happy even though they were on the brink of war. The clergy were somewhat unsettled by the fact that the vampires rule them. They viewed the vampires as demons. That was fine with Kain and Umah, they knew the vampires could crush any human rebellions as they had done before. The reason for the war was the Turelim. They were like vicious animals preying on the other clans. That would be stopped soon enough, but Kain had other matters to attend to.

"Please my lady, it wasn't intended!" cried a peasant. "Nevertheless it was done and it needs to be replaced. Give this man his compensation." Umah was settling a dispute between two peasants, one had broken the others harness. It wasn't surprising that the first man was complaining harnesses were rare in Nosgoth. Therefore they were very expensive. There were only a few heifers also in Nosgoth, the humans ate too much steak. The heifers were growing in number though. Umah was the judge for the peasants; she was fair and respected them. She was never angry with them, unlike Kain who would have killed most of them because of their petty bickering. The peasants were never afraid of Umah, even though she was vampire, she was a beloved queen.

Raziel flew back from delivering a message to Turel. Kain had given Turel an ultimatum, stop his clan's roguishness or they would be destroyed. "Bring it here Raziel." "It's no good Kain they won't back down.". Kain read the note from Turel quickly. "Raziel take the Razielim, the Zephonim, and the Melchihim and destroy Turel's clan." "Yes sire.". Having your clan destroyed was the worst punishment a lieutenant could get before execution. Raziel flared his wings and flew up and hovered for a few seconds. "Raziel ..." "Yes my queen." "Show them no mercy." Umah had no love of Turel and saw him for the vicious brute he was. All his false courtesies couldn't fool her. "Yes my queen. Vae Victus!" and he flew off to fulfill his mission.


	4. Raziel's Daunting Task

Disclaimer – This is the second and last one. I don't own any of the characters. I don't work for Eidos or Crystal Dynamics. Don't read it if you don't like it, Blah Blah Blah.

Authors Note – There will be a plot with Turel. It will have suspense. So if you review I've taken care of it. I have no idea about Zephon's character either so I'm winging it.

Raziel's Daunting Task

Raziel was almost into Melchiah's territory. He enjoyed the way that the wind caressed his wings. He had almost lost them; he had to beg Kain to let him be his messenger. Not that it was a bad task, it was just time consuming. He trusted his clan but he did begrudge Kain's occasional messages. This would be his last flight as a messenger; he had found Kain a group of humans to deliver messages. Not a day too soon, he trusted his servants, but in the event of an attack they couldn't effectively lead his clan to victory.

He saw the tower that was his brother's chamber. He glided into the hallway and ran towards the council room of the Melchihim. The servants knew well by now to keep out of his way. He often brought important news and they were to stay out of his way. The last time he had come one of them hadn't moved fast enough and Raziel had kicked him out of the way. The man had a sore spine for two weeks after that. He pushed the door open and burst into the room.

Melchiah looked up "Raziel what brings you here? Is there more bad news?" "Yes my brother, Turel; has disobeyed our father yet again, we are to execute his clan along with Zephon's clan." "He can't be serious." "Ah, but Kain is brother, he is indeed very serious." "Alright, we will attack at nightfall tomorrow ?" "Yes". With that Raziel left the chamber like a storm wind. He had to get to Zephon tonight.

He took off from the turret and felt the wind against his wings. He would have to be very fast to get to Zephon's before the sun rose. He thought of what he would tell his brother. Zephon had a habit of being a coward and making snares to trap his enemies. They wouldn't have time for any snares. He saw the fortress that was Zephon's sanctuary. He was a bit high up though, he angled downwards and gently circled down to the keep. He ran through the halls and noticed that there were no servants about. That was odd they should be up by now and be preparing for the day. No time to think of that now, he had to get to Zephon. He burst into Zephon's chamber and saw him with a maid who was unconscious and bleeding from the bodice.

"Zephon we must talk." "Not now I'm almost done with her." "Now Zephon!" "Alright." and he put the girl down. "It's a shame for her to die like that instead of in someone's arms.". She was bleeding onto the floor, Raziel noted Zephon looking at her bodice. "Zephon, tonight we are to go and destroy the Turelim. Turel didn't back down we will be reinforced with my clan and Melchiah's." "Alright. I will be ready." "Good." as Raziel left, he felt extremely sorry for the maid. Zephon had no brides of his own and he often needed maids because he drank from them, or they learned what their fate was. Zephon was a lecher but he needed love, he was weak in that respect. Who was he to talk, he had many pleasurable nights with Kain. But now Kain had Umah and he was left alone. Well, he had a few servants but they were oblivious to his intentions.  
He was almost back to his stronghold. He hovered down to his chamber and went to his bed. He had to sleep, for tomorrow would be the battle.


	5. The Battle at Nightfall

Disclaimer – I know that I said the last one would be the last disclaimer. But I don't want to get sued so here it is. I don't own LOK or any of the characters. They belong to Eidos.

Author's Note – Thank you to Varyssa X for telling me that I put in the wrong chapter. That was asinine of me. On with the fic.

The Battle at Nightfall

It was quiet and the stars were rising, the moon was a silvery orb in the black sky. The moonbeams fell softly on the stones of the castle. The Turelim weren't up yet, this was perfect. The army of vampires made their way to the cellar, stealthily running through the corridors. They found numerous bottles of wine in the dank dusty cellar. They grabbed wine and watched it fall a magnificent crimson onto the floor. They threw it all over the shelves, floor, walls, and anything flammable except for the Turelim. The Turelim were sleeping on an assortment of beds. They trailed the last bottle of wine to the door and crept out. Only Raziel remained, he held his torch as he broke through a window and flew outside. Then he hovered close to the window and threw the torch in. He flew away just as an explosion of fire would have hit his wings. The army was holding the door shut and listening to the screams of the dying Turelim. Then when they heard no more screaming they left the castle and waited outside. The fire crept up the stairs rapidly, as a lion creeps to it's prey. Raziel flew Kain and Umah up to the highest tower.

Turel awake with a start, there were flames all around him and he had no escape. His only choice was to jump out the window into the moat. He couldn't survive walking or running through the flames. He saw Kain and Umah standing there.

"Hello Turel, it's been a long time since I've seen your arrogant ace." Umah purred. "Umah you must help me escape the flames. How did you walk through the flames, you must tell me that secret so I can live." "I never walked through the flames, Raziel flew us here. You never gave your victims mercy and as such you will receive none." "Kain you must stop her!" "Turel I gave you the chance to prevent this and you didn't take it. You will not escape, you will die." . "Noooooooooo!" Turel screamed as Kain threw him into the water. There was thrashing and then a flash of blue light and Turel died.

"My army we are victorious! You shall have no more fear of Turel for he is dead." announced Kain. At last the hand that dealt nothing but death and oppression was gone. "Vae Victus!" yelled Umah. Exalted the vampires let out a an echoing "Vae Victus!" before cheering for their king and queen. Raziel picked up Kain and Umah and flew them to the vampire citadel while the three regiments of the army walked to their respective domains.


	6. Crimson Love

Disclaimer – I don't own LOK or any of the characters, they belong to Eidos. Don't sue me you won't get any money.

Authors Note – A belated thank you to Raven-Marss2000 for telling me that I updated the wrong chapter. That was dumb of me. I know I said that there would be a plotline with Turel and I lied. I originally wanted to do that but then I thought 'Well it's a story about Kain and Umah's reign'. It'll have chapters on other stuff though, like what Raziel is doing. Turel is dead and he's staying that way so please don't flame me about it. With that said on with the fic.

Crimson Love

"That was an impressive victory, I'm surprised that it all went that easily." Remarked Umah, as she looked out the window. Turel had come up with a brilliant plan or two in his time. "Well it's over and we've won. There will be peace from now on." said Raziel, they were in the vampire citadel. They each had their own throne as did the other lieutenants. There were two empty thrones and they would remain empty, for the oligarchy was pleased with it's members. "I'm going to congratulate my army as I'm sure Melchiah and Zephon are doing with their's." said Raziel. "Good Bye my son." Umah replied "Good Bye Raziel" Kain said. Raziel flew out to the edge of the balcony and pushed off hard.

"Shall we go, the day is almost here." asked Kain, "Yes we should." And Umah took Kain's arm and led him into their bedroom. She pulled him into their canopy bed and stretched out on the mattress. The bed was made of rosewood and velvet the color of blood. There were ornamental pillows with the crests of the lieutenants, Kain, Vorador, and Umah. The whole room looked as if it was from the dark ages. The walls were made of stone, there was the finest wooden furniture including a large wing backed chair for Kain and a smaller one for Umah. Paintings covered the walls and there were plenty of sconces to light the room with a beautiful glow. Kain lay down beside her and began to kiss her arm. He moved up her arm to her shoulder and progressed to her face. She gently took his hand and moved it to the small of her back. She kissed his neck and shoulders and then bit his throat and drank his blood. She let the wound heal and then offered her neck where Kain kissed down to her navel and then went to her wrist and caressed her breasts. She gently took his head and moved it to her breast and slipped off her shirt and tabard.

"You know that you're amazing don't you" she whispered. "Of course I do." He replied and moved to her neck. She grabbed his back and pulled him close. This was what she had wanted if she though about it. She had love, power, and a home. Those were three things she had never had with the Sarafan. They were more of a group and less of an individual, so many comforts of home were lacking. She had only the most basic of necessities and was a loner. Noone had bonded with her and that had made her feel even more out of place. Her thoughts returned to the present. Kain was looking at her with an amused smile.

"What are you thinking about? How easily you are sated?" he asked with a smirk. "No I was thinking about how I have everything that I want here. Especially you." she answered and kissed him.


	7. Raziel's Bride

Disclaimer – I don't own Legacy of Kain it belongs to Eidos. Don't sue me because you won't get any money blah, blah, blah.

Author's note – As mentioned in Chapter 4 Raziel doesn't have a bride. So I'm making a new character to fill the void. Since he always gets screwed over she's staying. I really don't feel like screwing any of the characters over, except for the ones I don't like, so if you tell me you don't like her tell me how she can be improved. Or you can tell me why you don't like her. I'll try and use her for suspense even though previous attempts failed.

Raziel's Bride

Raziel sighed there wasn't anything to do. He had just congratulated his army on their victory and left them to their own celebrations. He walked through the corridors for a few more minutes before reaching his chamber. He sighed and thought about how it had been before Umah. How Kain had always had time for him and love to spare. But now that was done with and he couldn't be Kain's lover anymore. He reached out and turned the doorknob and walked inside the room. It was similar to Kain's. It had silver sconces instead of gold, and the canopy on his bed was a cobalt blue. He didn't have any ornamental pillows on his bed. He had paintings on the wall instead. He had a portrait of each lieutenant and a recent addition of Umah's portrait. Of course there was also a painting of Kain, his sire. He walked over to Turel's and slashed through it.

"Take that you smug little bastard!" he yelled, he had always wanted to hit Turel but never gotten to do it. He finished off the painting by setting it on fire and letting it burn. Kain had come around at the most inconvenient times. Then he noticed something, or rather someone. She didn't look alarmed or scared but merely gazed at him with her brown eyes. They were the color of the finest mahogany. She had beautiful light brown hair with gold sheen in it. It was waist length and wavy. She was small and lithe, but as Raziel knew size wasn't everything. She had a fair complexion and was wearing a red gown that accentuated her few curves. It was low cut but not too low, and was made of crimson velvet.

Raziel looked at her for a few seconds and then asked her "What are you doing here?". "I was sent by Lord Kain, he thought you might be upset." "About what? Upset is an understatement." "He says that you're upset because you have no bride while Dumah, Rahab, Melchiah, and Zephon all have brides. Well not Zephon exactly but he has maids." "So? I don't need a counselor." "I know, he told me that you needed a mate. Since he has Lady Umah then he can't be your mate." "So he sent you?" "That is correct." "Well you can leave." "Fine I will." she replied.

She started to walk to the door. "Wait human, I have a question for you." "What is it?" "You belong to me now?" "Yes I do." "Alright come back then". He looked her over again, she wasn't bad on the eyes. In fact she was very good on the eyes. He told her the rules of the castle and what the penalties for breaking them are.

"You may go now human. Your rooms are on the left side of the hall." "Thank you, but I'm a vampire and my name is Qaphsiel.".

He wondered about her being a vampire for a while. She had the air of an old vampire but had no features to suggest vampirism. She didn't have the cloven hands or feet, she had fangs but they were small. Her name was interesting, she was named after the angel of the moon. She seemed angelic, but angels could fall. He knew this very well. His mother had fallen from Kain's grace, but she had the will to fix things. He wasn't sure that Qaphsiel would. He wasn't sure why he was letting her stay here. She was a gift from Kain but she still had a mind.


	8. A Child of the Owls

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. That honor belongs to Eidos Interactive. The only characters I currently own are Qaphsiel and a thief queen that I will create.

Authors note – Starting with this chapter there will be a new format. I am staying with this format so I'm sorry if you like the old one. Sorry about the quotation marks being screwed up. Also owl is an old way of calling someone a thief. Viva la fic!

The Child of the Owls

The moon shone brightly over Nosgoth leaving little of the landscape to the imagination. Elrelith cursed the moon, it aided her lockpicking but it shone brightly on her as well. The weather witch she had consulted said it would be dark tonight. Well curse the old fool, she should not have crossed Elrelith. She would be sorry when Elrelith was done with her nights work.

There the lock succembed to her skilled touch. She had learned well at the thieves den. She pushed the door open and crept inside. This was the swordsmiths shop, and she knew exactly what she needed. She stealthily made her way to the far end of the room. That was where he kept his best swords, she picked one up. It was a dragon roaring with ruby eyes. She picked up another, a banshee wailing with sapphire tears. She picked up yet another, this was what she had come for, the Trinthasil. The hilt had a hawks head with emerald eyes. It's hilt was made of the finest sterling silver with amethyst inlays.

She crept to the door and shut it quietly behind her. She locked the door behind her and gave a sigh of relief. It was always risky on a night like this with all the damned moonlight. But she had proved herself to the guild at last. Now she could work on her own instead of being a lowly apprentice.

She started walking down the path to the guild. A shadowy figure gracefully landed silently behind her. It crept up to her and grabbed her from behind.

''Hello Elrelith, what are you doing out here on the dangerous path at this hour ?'' Umah asked.

''I was going home Lady Umah.'' she said as she tried to hide Trinthasil.

''This is a very beautiful sword Elrelith. Where did you get it ? It seems like it's a bit more than you can afford.'' she said as she pulled the sword from Elrelith's pack.

''I stole it.'' she answered with a sigh. It was never a good idea to lie to a vampire, especially Queen Umah.

Umah fell silent and walked along the path still holding Elrelith. She had an idea but she didn't know if she should act upon it.

'' Elrelith I need to hire a thief.'' she said pulling back Elrelith's neck.

'' Would you be that thief or would you die now ?'' she asked.

'' I will be your thief Queen Umah.'' she said.

'' Good'' Umah said and sank her fangs into Elreliths neck. She drained her and let her fall to the ground.

'' I'm leaving you here tonight since your change will take a nights time. You won't die even though you'll think you will.'' and she walked away.

She started to run back to the vampire citadel. She would make use of her thief tomarrow and teach her about her vampirism. The thief queen started to scream as she started to die. Umah just thought about her own transformation at Vorador's hands.

Authors note – Elrelith has light brown wavy hair, green eyes, is tall and thin, and is the best thief in the den. Better than those she had to prove herself to.


	9. Bonding with Qaphsiel

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. Eidos interactive owns Legacy of Kain and Soul Reaver. The only characters I own are Qaphsiel and Elrelith. Don't sue me because I'm broke so you won't get any money.

Authors Note – Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had tests to study for and I have midterms and I'm taking the SAT on Saturday so I haven't had much time. It really sucks being a junior. I won't have my next major tests or SAT's until May or June so I'll have time to update more often. Thanks to all reviewers and future reviewers. Please review. I also haven't mapped out the territories of the lieutenants yet so bear with me. There might be an error so please don't flame me about it. Viva la fic.

Bonding with Qaphsiel

Raziel knew that he was being impolite and that he couldn't make Qaphsiel leave by ignoring her. He knew he should do something since she was supposed to be his bride. This wasn't the way he had pictured getting a bride though, he though he might actually get to choose her. Instead he had just gotten stuck with her as a present from Kain.

He walked down the hall and out onto the wall of the castle. He looked down at his territory. He had a vast forest and numerous lakes and streams. Gazing on their peaceful beauty didn't seem to help him today though. Usually he could find answers if he looked out long enough. He sighed, how am I going to deal with her he thought.

He walked onto the stone wall that surrounded the keep. Maybe flying would help, although he doubted that it would. He pushed off the ledge and gracefully rose into the air with a powerful thrust of his wings. He spiraled upwards and turned to look at the castle. It was a glorious place to rule from and had no weaknesses. The foundation wasn't made of wood; it was made of stone, unlike the foolish mortal castles. It was a magnificent piece of work and would last for centuries more.

He thought back to Qaphsiel, what should he do about her. He flew down and then hovered by the top of the western spire. He looked westward and saw the faint silhouette of the pillars of Nosgoth. He flew up into the sky again and hovered before entering a downward spiral. Unbeknownst to him Qaphsiel had gone out onto the castle wall and had been watching him. He had spiraled until there was barely any room before he hit the ground, then he turned upwards and spiraled out and floated on his back. He had a lot of free time to fly since he hadn't been summoned to the citadel. He enjoyed it fully even though Qaphsiel was a pressing matter.

He almost fell when he heard a cry from the castle wall. Surprise was written on his face when he hovered and turned. "Very well done my lord. You are as adept as the falcons are in the sky." yelled Qaphsiel. Of course he thought, he had left her alone for a week, she would have figured out ways to amuse herself. Apparently watching others was one of them . "Why were you watching? I thought you liked to stay indoors." He said, his face stern. "My lord after a week indoors I would like some fresh air.". "Very well, how long have you been watching?" he asked.

"I've been watching since you started. I was looking out on the lakes and I saw you fly so I came to watch." she replied. She looked truthful Raziel thought, although she made a comical sight looking so curious and excited. Perhaps it was time to show her what flight was like. She did look interested and it could lead to a relationship; or at least him not feeling so awkward around her.

He hovered for a few more seconds and dove to her and grabbed her waist. She looked surprised and then relaxed, while Raziel flew higher and showed her the highlights of his territory.


	10. The Thief's Betrayal

Authors Note – I'm going to try to clear a few things up in the next few chapters. The jars in the chamber are immortality jars. If you put a personal effect in it you are immortal provided the jar isn't removed from the chamber or destroyed. This will come into play soon. Also for Umah remembering her past, I'm taking creative license. I never said they were clear-cut memories either. She remembers being lonely, not having friends, etc. These are like memories from when you're young when you can't remember a whole event but just a picture in your mind or an emotion connected to the event. This fic may go on hiatus over the summer. I can only update from my schools computer for some reason. On the Microsoft at my house it saves it to a user and then says some junk about not being able to load or something which is really annoying. I'll tell you if it's going on hiatus. If anyone has any suggestion about anything I'll take them into consideration. I also got a map of Soul Reaver 1 Nosgoth. I don't know if anything changes but I'd like to keep this map for reference unless there is some huge error. This is a complex chapter so I'll try to do a second version if I can clarify anything. Enough junk from me, viva la fic!

The Thief's Betrayal

It was a beautiful night in the sanctuary of the clans. The clouds hung in the air like a misty shroud. The moon was eclipsed by their inky darkness. Now and then the moon shone through with its ghostly light, illuminating the ground below. Silver covered the trees and grass and gave a beautiful if not purely mystical brilliance to the place.

There was only one figure out in the night, a figure that stealthily crept through the courtyard and down the path to the forest. She had a job to do and it would take her a few nights and she had to be unnoticed. She wasn't even supposed to leave the sanctuary of the clans. Her lady hadn't sent her on a mission. She had no idea what to tell any guards if she was unfortunate enough to stumble across them.

She crept into the forest where she had been raised. She knew the forest like the back of her hand. This was the Termogent forest. She would have to pass through this forest to get to the chronoplast. She was going north then she would have to go east and southwest. She just hoped that she wouldn't be caught when she doubled back. She was taking more time than was needed but also being more elusive. She knew that speed was more important than stealth but had learned to balance the two. Fortunately her lord and lady would be at a banquet where she would not be needed. There was a very small chance that they would notice her absence. What was one servant missing among the multitude of the others?

"Umah where is your spy? I need to have words with her." Kain asked and looked up from his first course of a female. "I do not know my lord. I will whisper for her." Umah replied as she set down her drained slave.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on projecting her thoughts. Something was strange here. She couldn't sense Elrelith's presence anywhere. "I will be back soon my lord." She said and left the hall and went to Elrelith's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute. Then she pushed open the door to see an organized but lacking room. Many of Elrelith's possessions were gone; Trinthasil wasn't leaning in the corner like it usually was. Everything that she had valued was gone, the thief had run. Umah stepped out of the room and closed the door. Kain would not be pleased, but there were others who could do his work.

As she walked down the corridor something began to pull at her mind. There was something that she had told Elrelith that she shouldn't have. What was it though? The damned girl had learned about the chronoplast! Why had she told her that? Ah yes she was to be Umah's lady in waiting and Umah held no secrets from her highest servant. It didn't matter now, she would hunt her down and kill her for her betrayal.

She kneeled at Kain's side and explained to him why she was leaving. "Go now my Queen. Be safe and be strong, show her no mercy.". She leapt out a window with her fury and Kain's blessing as her companions.


	11. Mistress and Servant

Author Note – I am taking Raziel and Quaphsiel out of this fic. I'll make them their own fic and give it a title soon. However I am only putting this fic up if people e-mail me to say that they are interested. My e-mail is No point in working on a fic that no one reads. As for My Twilight Lover I'm focusing on Kain and Umah more. Constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome. Thank you to all reviewers. Please Review. Viva la fic.

Mistress and Servant

A few days later …

She had to make it to the chronoplast before her lady caught up with her. These vampires were her enemy for what they had done to her family. Before she had joined the guild she had a family, a home, and friends. She had been able to walk in the street without fear of being arrested or killed.

Fledgling vampires had killed her family one night. She ran out of Steinchroe and into the country. A woman had found her crying and taken her to the guild to raise as their child. There she had promised herself that if she ever got the chance to avenge her family she would. This was her chance.

There was the traitorous girl, barely ahead of her. She leapt and kicked her back sending the thief to the ground. Umah grabbed her and started to choke her.

"Why did you leave the sanctuary? I never gave you a mission. I have provided you with blood, a home, and safety. Why did you think to cross me?".

"Lady Umah your fledglings killed my family and I vowed revenge."

"That was a foolish choice" Umah hissed as she threw Elrelith into a wall. But she didn't grab the girl quick enough. Elrelith had jumped to the crevices of jars and grabbed one. She was above Umah's reach and the ledge wasn't wide enough for two to stand on. Teleporting was useless, and Umah felt a pang of fear run through her.

"Who shall die first my Lady? Perhaps your precious Vorador." Elrelith yelled as she threw a jar to the ground. Umah lunged and caught it just in time.

"Maybe Kain should go." "Stop this now!" and Umah grabbed Kain's jar in her other hand. She put the jars down and lunged at a wall, then she kicked off that wall to another directly above the thief.

"Maybe you should die." She said peering down and she grabbed her and spiraled to the ground letting Elrelith hit first. Then she pulled her body taut and ripped through her stomach. She would take no chances with this one; she pulled back the thief's neck and sank her fangs in. Her blood was filled with the taste of corruption and the warm undertone of ambition.

She left the cave after replacing the jars. She stopped and destroyed the entrance to the cave and camouflaged it so it couldn't be found. Then she picked up the thief's body and slung it over her shoulder. There were many waterfalls in Termogent forest in which she could dispose of the girl.

She ran back through the forest thinking only of returning to her home. Kain would be pleased with her. He always told her that she was a fool to give second chances. This time he was right, she thought as she threw the thief's corpse into a pool at the base of a mountain. She ran faster when she thought of returning to her lover's arms.

Author's Note – Sorry for the chapter being a bit rushed.


	12. Celebration of Freedom

Author's Note – I guess you guys didn't like that last chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank You to the reviewers and to Varyssa and Captain Kain for their ideas, criticisms, etc. Any one who has any ideas for future chapters can e-mail me at Also e-mail me if you want me to write the Raziel/Quaphsiel fic. Viva la fic!

Celebration of Freedom

Umah saw the Sanctuary of the Clans in the distance. It would only be a few more minutes before she would reach the illuminated hall. Her thoughts drifted off to the celebration within. It was a celebration of Kain's rule and of 300 years without the Sarafan.

After the Sarafan lord had fallen they had been hunted down as they had hunted the vampires. The bounties on their heads had been enormous. The thieves and rogues of Nosgoth had needed no further encouragement to attack their fallen comrades. The comrades that had so oppressed them in the days not far before. Many of the Sarafan had also been prominent citizens that had further corrupted Nosgoth. Through the entwining of these factors the economy and the people had been reborn. The land may have been corrupted but the people were happy that they were free. Thus the assassins had taken care of any Sarafan or orders with their ideals that had dared to form. The vampires were once again supreme in Nosgoth

She reached the stairs leading to the main corridor. She leapt up and landed gracefully by the top of the stairs. She walked to the mahogany doors that separated her from all the others. She paused tracing the relief carved in the shape of Kain's crest entwined with her own. She pushed the doors open and took in the brilliance of the hall. There was an orchestra playing a darkly beautiful waltz. The room was decorated with Kain's crest and his favorite color, a sanguine red. Candles were the only source of illumination in the hall. Dried roses and chalices with ruby cabochons filled with blood were the center pieces on the table. Kain was on his throne lazily watching the couples circle around the floor, currently he was watching Raziel dance with Quaphsiel. It was interesting the way that she had to hold him just so. Otherwise she could scratch herself on his wings or hurt his wondrous appendages. Kain's eyes rose as he felt Umah's prescence.

"The thief is dead Kain. She tried to kill you and Vorador before she died but I destroyed her as you would have done." she informed him.

"Very good my queen." He told her as he rose and took her hand.

"Would you have this dance Umah?" he requested while gazing at her.

"Yes Kain. I would dance with my king. The one who has placed me above any other except for himself." she led him to the center of the floor.

She placed her hands behind Kain's neck as he encircled her waist with his own. He led her in a fluid motion around the room. Kain leaned toward her and kissed her as the orchestra played moved into another dark melody.


	13. The Night After The Ball

Authors Note – Sorry I haven't updated. I've been extremely busy and had a bit of writer's block. If you want more info on how the story will flow read my profile since I'm lazy and not retyping it all. Thanks to reviewers : )

The Night After The Ball

Kain opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was almost done setting; its fiery brilliance was almost below the horizon. The black of night was creeping into the dusky sky as the last golden rays were retreating. The shadows in his chamber were growing larger and eclipsing the room. Kain looked around his room. Everything was in order of course, except for the table.

There were maps flung on it with many different markings. Some were of victory or defeat while others were the identity of the conqueror. He had nearly all of Nosgoth under his control but there was still a human resistance. These humans wanted life and happiness not death and sorrow. He supposed it was only natural to want to live. It had been a long time since his life had been threatened. No one he knew had wanted to die.

He looked over to the form on his right. His queen, the beauty Umah had curled up to him in her sleep. Her violet hair had been untied and formed a beautiful fan around her.

She was breathing softly and she looked so peaceful, not at all like the warrior queen that she had been in the past and might be in the future. Dark gods she was beautiful, and she was his and only his. He wouldn't even think of giving her up even for a night.

She opened her amethyst eyes and looked around. Then she stretched out and repositioned herself in Kain's embrace. She looked into his deep gray eyes and pushed a strand of hair away from his face. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He could feel her smiling and couldn't help but smirk.

"You seem eager Umah. I take it that last night didn't drain you completely."

"Of course not Kain. I always have room for more from you."

She pushed herself up so she was leaning over Kain and kissed him lightly. Then she pulled away, Kain didn't appreciate this. He pulled her close to him and deftly pushed her under him so she couldn't escape.

"Now you can't escape me wench."

He told her triumphantly as he loomed over her and bent down to her neck. He kissed her and bit her tasting a bit of her blood. It was sweet but had an exotic taste to it. Much like the wines he had when he was a nobleman centuries ago. He moved down to her collarbone feeling happiness radiate from her. He finally got to he breasts and she willingly arched her back for him. How could it be that one woman would make him this gentle and caring? If he didn't know better he would think that he was going soft. Suddenly Umah rose from beneath him to kiss him tenderly and stop him from taking too much of her blood. She moved to his neck and started to kiss him. He chuckled to himself when she took some of his blood to replace her own that had been lost. He had been a bit rough with her but what was to be expected from the lord of Nosgoth? He willingly let himself sink into his feelings and drift into pure emotions.


	14. Malevolence In The Sanctuary

Authors Note – Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just got a job so that's kept me busy.

Malevolence in the Sanctuary

Dumah walked over to the balcony overlooking the plains. He surveyed the slowly decaying world of Nosgoth with a cool detachment befitting his rank among the vampires. The world was black with silver and blue patches here and there on the packed earth. He was a great and proud warrior and was not satisfied with his place among the lieutenants. He had been in far more battles than Raziel and had spoken with far more respect to Kain. Raziel always spent his time in his city and was sarcastic and tempted fate by disrespecting Kain. Well fate wouldn't always be on his side would it? He would see to that.

He had a plan for his older brother, a plan that no one else knew about. There would be no betrayals from his slaves or peons. It was simple really, he would just get Kain on his side of an argument and then Raziel would be gone. He had far more power than Raziel realized. Raziel didn't seem to notice that Kain had gotten sick of seeing his wings and hearing his cheek. If he could just bring something simple out of proportion it would be easy to nudge Kain in the right direction.

But what would he use? Raziel might have a sharp tongue but he wasn't stupid. But Raziel was liberal with his humans and often let them have free time when he was too busy for them and didn't assign them backbreaking labor like any other lord would have. That was it, he would make it look like Raziel let them have too much time and the humans could overthrow the vampire lieutenant and attack the rest of the vampires.

He walked inside and went over to his desk and started making notes. It would be very tricky to get Kain on his side. But all things were possible if you knew what to do.

At Raziel's Keep A Few Days Later

"Quaphsiel I've been summoned to council by Lord Kain. I'll be leaving at sundown tomorrow." Raziel announced.

"But everything is going well in our territory and Dumah has told us that the land is at peace my lord." Quaphsiel said imploringly.

"I still don't see the danger my lord."

"Kain will enlighten me as soon as I get there, my bride. Then I can come back to my home. Besides sometimes he just drags us to sanctuary for reports on the humans failed rebellions; and enjoys our displeasure." He sighed as he said this.

He walked across the room to her and held her for a moment. He gazed at her and saw her worried expression.

"Don't worry I'll be fine Quaphsiel." and he kissed her then strode out of the room. He had to pack and tell his servants what to do when he was gone. He knew that Quaphsiel wasn't a strict as he was with them. So did they. He may as well put the fear of the dungeons into them while he was here.

He flew up to his chamber and started throwing things on the bed. He would need a satchel but that would be all. He flew down to the stables and got his stallion out into the paddocks for the night. He would have to be accustomed to the chill in the air. The friesian was spoiled from always being in the stables. He stroked the stallion's neck and turned him loose.

He flew out to his tower and entered his chamber through the window. He saw that Quaphsiel was there as he surveyed the room. She went to him and held him close to her heart.

"Please don't go Raziel. I feel that if you go you won't come back." she told him.

He laughed and pulled her closer and reassured her. He didn't take notice of two critical things. He took no notice of her tears when he kissed her goodbye. He didn't believe her prediction either. He didn't know how right she was. He left the room and Quaphsiel collapsed onto the bed and sobbed even harder.


	15. The Legend That Has Been Passed Down

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. I'm not making any money from this fic.

Author's Note – This is the last chapter of 'My Twilight Lover'. I'm not happy with it and I'm rewriting it, so there's no point in me dragging it out anymore.

The Legend That Has Been Passed Down

Every vampire knows the story of the fall of Raziel. Every vampire has heard it a thousand times and knows that it's true. Yet they don't fear their lord Kain, nor do they fear their masters. They believe that they are invincible yet they still pass down the legend. Do you want to hear the legend weary traveler? I will tell it for you.

As you know Raziel and the other lieutenants were summoned, Raziel had grown his wings before and had come close to losing them. The traitorous lieutenant Dumah quickly turned Kain against Raziel saying that the Razielim humans would rebel. This was untrue, for the humans feared their master. But they loved him for his kindness as well. This lie coupled with the anger of Raziel's transgression pushed Kain over the edge.

As Dumah and Turel carried Raziel to the Abyss Lady Umah rebelled. She tried to save Raziel and fought bravely to stop his execution. Kain backhanded his consort and threw her to the ground. She was imprisoned but later she regained her status as the Queen of Nosgoth. She hated Kain and nothing was ever the same between them.

Lady Quaphsiel was nearly driven mad with grief for her Lord. She quickly assembled a small army and took to the forests of Nosgoth. There she and her band of vampires hunted down the Sarafan and rogues. One day they were ambushed and all but the Lady died. She is still there if you care to risk your life.

The rest of the story is still being written, traveler. The vampires are still alive; they are still there. They are grotesque parodies of their former glory, shells of their majesty. That is why we hide and try to keep the legend alive. They will kill us but we will tell others of the true nature of Nosgoth's rulers. The legend must be passed down to others. It is a fiber of our history as well as a warning that vampires are senseless beasts. You must keep the legend alive.


End file.
